


Take Your Time

by Napstashook



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate post s15, Confessions, Damn these bitches gay, Getting Together, M/M, anyway, good for them good for them, holy shit i cant believe ive had this fic sitting in my phone notes for almost THREE YEARS now, post s15, temple of procreation (mentioned), this is some seriously cathartic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napstashook/pseuds/Napstashook
Summary: Simmons hadn’t paid attention to how long he’d been sitting on the floor in his room trying to understand what has changed. But when Grif knocked and came inside he knew Grif’s timing was perfect. It wasn’t intuition. It was years of knowing Simmons that taught him when was the right time to approach.Grif sat down next to him.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Take Your Time

_Swimming on the surface of the water you don’t know how deep it goes. Ten feet or 100. But Grif dove under years before and he knew and he felt the pressure. And then, finally, after so so much, Simmons followed. Then he knew. Then he felt it. Then he looked at Grif under the water and he reached out. And Grif took his hand and they clung to each other, not letting go. Sometimes these things are earth shattering but... they’ve had enough earth shattering experiences. This was always a slow thing. And you don’t realize it. Until that one time. When you see them. You look at them and you see. And you see with your eyes and your heart and you know and you already knew but now you Know. For sure. And for most, it’s the easiest feeling the most content and comfortable. It’s love and happiness. For most it’s a calming experience. For Simmons, it is Not._

* * *

It’s typical morning in the red base. Breakfast is made. Grif is eating at the table. So is Donut. Lopez is doing maintenance nearby, and Sarge is brewing a coffee. Simmons emerges from his room after a shower to join them. He fixes his plate and sits across from grif. 

Simmons and grif bitch about anything and everything, Sarge threatens Grif, Donut finds a way to make the threat sound really gross and so on.

And then there is a moment. When Simmons tells a bad joke, and Grif just cracks up laughing. And Simmons laughs too because it wasn’t that funny and it’s funny that Grif reacted like it was. But Simmons sees Grif laughing and smiling and thinks about how much more of that he’s seen lately. And he thinks about how often he’s made that happen lately. Then he thinks about how he makes Grif happy. And how Grif makes him happy. And he thinks that’s probably what Love is. And for a moment it is happy and content and beautiful.   
But then Simmons realizes what he just considered. And he bolts from the table.

* * *

Simmons hadn’t paid attention to how long he’d been sitting on the floor in his room trying to understand what has changed. But when Grif knocked and came inside he knew his timing was perfect. It wasn’t intuition or luck. It was years of knowing Simmons that taught him when was the right time to approach.

Grif sat down next to him.

“Hey.” He said.

Simmons didn’t mean to turn and look at him but muscle memory is hard to resist. Grif was looking him in the eye. He was... sincere. _Since when were they ever sincere?_ Simmons turned away quickly, feeling his face get hot.

“Hey.” He replied. It was still the easiest thing in the world.

“So uh, what made you run away from breakfast?”

There was a joke missing. Looking back there had been a lot of missing jokes lately.

“Uh. Um. I was just. Uh...”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Simmons could hear the smirk in his voice but knew he meant it at the same time.

“N..” he hesitated. He really wanted to know what was going on. And they had both answered no for ten years. “Uh. Yeah actually.” He decided.   
“Okay.” Grif said.

Simmons frowned. He didn’t have the words. He didn’t know what had happened between them since the blues and reds. He didn’t know how to start there. So he decided to go with something else they still hadn’t talked about.   
“Um. About the temple.” He started. He could feel Grif tensing up. Simmons sighed. “Uh- nevermind.”   
“No, uh-“ Grif cleared his throat. “Go on...”

“Do you.. regret it?” Simmons asked. Grif was silent. Simmons turned to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed but he didn’t seem mad or upset. Just confused or startled. Like he was expecting something else entirely. His eyes looked terrified and he avoided Simmons’ gaze.

“... No.” Grif finally said.

Simmons let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He felt immense relief.

“Do you?” Grif asked reminding Simmons that conversation goes both ways.

“Oh -uh... No. I don’t think so.”

“Oh. Good.” 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

“But why?” Grif said breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you regret it?”

“Uh. Well why don’t you?”

“I mean... we can both agree it was pretty damn good right?”

Simmons, blushing profusely, nodded.

“Well.” Grif continued carefully, “I just want to know if that’s the only reason.”

“Can we- let’s table that for a minute and come back to it later.” Simmons said.

“Whatever.” Grif said.

“Okay. What... why.... I feel like.. something is different.”

“How so?”

“I. I don’t know. I-ugh.” Simmons sighed. “I really thought you hated me.”

“Simmons I-“

“Hold on. When you quit, you said you were quitting me. And then you said how you hated all of us.”

“I... I’ve never hated you, Simmons.”   
  
“Then why did you say it?” Simmons asked.

“I only hated the way you made me feel.”   
  
Simmons grimaced and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“But why? We’ve been assholes to each other for ten fucking years?”

It was Grif’s turn to sigh. And he did. And then he put his face in his hands and groaned loudly. “Fuck it.” He said quietly. He stood up.

“Simmons. I’ve got.. some things I got to get off my chest fr- buddy.”

Simmons stood up as well but then sat on his bed, confused. “Okay.” He said.

“I’m...” Grif stopped almost as if he expected to be interrupted by something.

“Grif?” Simmons said.

“I love you.” Grif blurted out.

  
He seemed to not have noticed he said it.

  
“Wait, What?” Simmons asked surprised.

Grif’s face turned to fear as he realized what he said. Grif eyed the door, but Simmons knew by then what Grif’s face looks like when he wants to duck and run, and he stepped in front of him.   
“Grif.. what do you mean?”

“Fuck. Simmons. I... yes. I love you-“

Simmons didn’t know what he was doing. He could feel it though. He was moving.

“You suck and you’re an asshole and a kissass-“

His eyes were locked on Grif’s, one deep and rich and brown, the other a blindingly bright blue. In an instant they were closer than ever and his own eyes shut.

“and infuriating. But fuck, Simmons-“

For once he didn’t think. He just felt.

”I still love you so fucking mu-“

Grif tasted like breakfast. He smelled like he almost needed a shower. Maybe once they were done here he’d have to take one.   
Grif was frozen at first. But he was very active now. It wasn’t like the temple. Then, Grif has kissed like his life depended on it. Now Grif was kissing like he wanted to savor every moment. Like Simmons was the only thing that mattered. He remembered one of Simmons’ weak spots, and Simmons let out a small groan as Grif kissed his way down his neck. Simmons’ fingers worked their way into Grif’s hair and he tugged lightly as Grif kept working on the lower part of his throat. Grif pulled away for a second to kiss Simmons on the lips but Simmons pulled him backwards so they would both fall on the bed, Grif on top of him. They both stopped at that point and stared at each other for a second. Then they started laughing. And then they couldn’t stop. And then Grif laid down next to Simmons and looked at him and smiled.

“So-“ “I love you too.” Simmons said interrupting him.

“Well. This changes things.”

“Yeah. Hey why didn’t we think of the whole kissing thing sooner?”

“Uh, dude? I thought of this years ago. Thought I’d let you catch up though.” Grif said.

“Bullshit. You were terrified.” Simmons quipped back.

“Can you blame me?”

Simmons sighed and looked at the ceiling. “No... Fuck, I thought I was straight.”   
  
Grif couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing at that.

“Fuck you Grif.”

“If you insist.”

“Oh my god.” Simmons whispered. Simmons slipped his hand into Grif’s and turned onto his side to look at him.

* * *

They laid like that for a long time but they got braver over time and ended up in each others arms. 

“You... literally have my heart.” Simmons said quietly. Grif looked at Simmons like he was something impossible and beautiful.   
  
“Hey Simmons?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re why I’m here.”


End file.
